Someone Like You
by rockrose
Summary: This is a Mason fic. It takes place when Rex leaves Mimi after finding out about the abortion.
1. A New Start

Someone Like You

Chapter 1

Mimi Lockhart stared at the phone. She willed it to ring. From her place on the couch- the same place she had occupied for the past three days, she continued to stare. On some level she knew that someday she would have to admit that he wasn't going to call. Someday she would admit that. But not today. Today she couldn't. Today she wasn't ready.

She did eventually get off the couch to check the mail. That was progress. She had three days of mail piled up in the box. And half of it was Rex's. Seeing his name sent her into another fit of tears. She had been stupid. So, so very stupid. She should have never had that abortion. And because she did, not only did she lose her baby, but she also lost her soul mate.

Carelessly sliding her chewed- up nail under the flap of the first of thirty envelopes, she tore the mail open. An electric bill. Wonderful. The second envelope housed the phone bill, while the third contained the water bill, and so on. Great. So now, she didn't have Rex, she didn't have a baby, and she didn't have money either. On the other hand, she did have a pile of bills, and a broken heart. 'Gee, isn't life wonderful?' She thought to herself, praying that someway, somehow, things would get better.

"Meems! Open the door before I have Phillip come break it down!" Belle Kiriakis screamed, now nearly hysterical with worry for her friend. She tried to give Mimi her space, but she hadn't heard or seen her in days now. What if she was so upset that she couldn't bear to-

"Oh thank God you're alive!" Belle shrieked, throwing her arms around her depressed friend, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"I guess you could thank Him. Although right now I'm not so sure it's a blessing." Mimi mumbled, with a bitter look on her face.

Belle gave Mimi a once- over, and shook her head. Mimi's eyes were bloodshot and swollen, her face puffy, and she looked drained.

"Don't talk like that, hon. I know things are awful. But time heals all wounds. My heart has been broken before to, but now I'm a happily married woman! Everything will work out, trust me!" Belle said, walking over to the couch and plopping down, eying the myriad of bills scattered around. Mimi simply shrugged her shoulders. Belle's face furrowed with more concern over her friend. She had to do something- anything- to help.

"Mimi, are you going to be ok? Financially, I mean? Because I could give you a loan-"

"No! Belle, I've made this mess, and I'll deal with it! I'm NOT borrowing money from you, ok?" Mimi half-shouted, rolling her eyes, feeling desperate. Yes, she needed the money, but she would never, ever borrow it from Belle. She still had a little pride, and she needed to keep it. It was the only thing left to keep her going.

"Have you found a job yet?" Belle asked, biting her lip.

Mimi crossed her arms, going on the defensive. "No, I haven't. Any more questions?" She didn't mean to be so rude to Belle, she just really wasn't ready to deal with anyone at the moment.

Belle was a little hurt, but knew not to take it personally. Mimi was simply lashing out at everyone and everything. Besides, she had something that may help. She didn't want to think about what would happen if it made things worse, she simply had to believe it would help.

She chose her words carefully. "Don't kill me-" 'Oh, bad way to start, Belle' she thought, "But, I found you a job! NetCorp is looking for a marketing executive, and you're it!"

Mimi stared at Belle. She blinked. And then she blinked again. "Ok… so let me get this straight, I have no qualifications what-so-ever, but NetCorp was willing to hire me as, not only a marketer, but the marketing executive—why?" She demanded, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. This would prove to be interesting.

This was the delicate part. Belle fidgeted, and tried to decide how much to actually say. "Well… you see…" She started, looking around, hating to not tell the complete truth, "Phil and I are kinda friends with the company owner. We explained that we had a very close friend who was perky, upbeat, and full of fresh ideas, and even though you don't have the experience, he was willing to hire you!" She smiled, happy she hadn't told a total lie. Now, if she could just give Mimi the necessary information and get out, all would be well. She hoped.

Mimi sighed and stared at Belle. Something was fishy. But, who was she to complain? She had a pile of debt, and no income. At this point, she couldn't afford to be picky. Right now, she could either sink or swim. Reluctantly, she took the information and Belle left. So tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. she would meet her new boss, and start her new job. She didn't hold high hopes, but she knew she had to keep this job. She had to. She couldn't afford not to. So swimming it was.

Jason Masters sat at his desk, looking over the screen once again. He knew something was wrong with the new program, he just wasn't sure what it was yet. Something was off. Not with the actual program itself, but with the way it looked. It simply didn't set right with him. Jason rubbed his forehead; he had been staring at the computer screen for way too long. He had changed a lot since last time he was in Salem. When he left, he was simply a punk. He learned the real world didn't care how popular he was in high school. The real world cared about business. He learned that pretty quickly.

He picked himself up by the bootstraps, and realized with his parents cutting him off financially, it was either sink or swim. For a little while he decided to float- living paycheck to paycheck- but soon, he had learned that was most certainly not for him. So he made the decision to swim. He started NetCorp, a world- wide computer company. Back when it first started, it was only a small software company, but a few years and several hundred million dollars later, it was a world- wide leading corporation for computers in general. It was his life.

Kally, his secretary, paged him, to let him know his new marketing executive was here. "Send her on it." He said, anxious to see Mimi again. He wondered if she knew he was going to be her boss. 'Nah, Belle would never have told her.' he thought, grinning, as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. This would prove to be quite interesting indeed. He loved to see Meems get all worked up.

Mimi walked into the office, dressed smartly in a black skirt and jacket business suit, with cute, backless black shoes. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought, putting on her best smile, only to have her jaw drop when she saw the devil sitting in the chair.

"Oh hell! It's you!"


	2. Satan Himself

Chapter 2

Satan himself

Jason grinned. This was even better than he had hoped. She looked very annoyed. And man, did she look cute when she was annoyed. 'Ok, forget annoyed,' He thought, as she looked at him as if he had horns and a tail sprouting from his body, and on his desk lay a pitch fork. She was down right pied off. He had to do everything In his power to keep from laughing, but boy, was she making it difficult.

"Hello Meems." He smiled, enjoying this much, much more than he should.

"Lucifer." She replied, crossing her arms. What on earth was going on? This was some sick joke, him pretending to be her boss like this. Then she saw it. The name plate. "God." She muttered.

His eyes were laughing. It was all he could do not to laugh himself. "Really, you should make up your mind. I mean, don't get me wrong, if you want to call me God, that's ok, but pick a name and stick with it." His smile widened. His face hurt from smiling so hard. But man, was this wonderful. And entertaining. And man, she was even more beautiful than she was in high school. He had never thought that to be possible.

Mimi quickly retained her composure. She drew in a deep breath. She needed this job. Badly. It didn't matter that hell spawn here was her new boss, it payed money. Good money. Money she needed. So, squaring her shoulders and smiling tightly, she leaned over to shake Jason's hand.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Masters." She said, her tone overly professional.

'Mr. Masters?' He thought to himself, shaking her soft, lovely hand, and holding it for entirely too long. "It's Jason, Meems. Unless you want to call me Satan or God or Lucifer. And you can. But only you." He said, winking, and flashing her a smile, even as he was forcing himself to shut his mouth before he said something even dumber, like, 'Marry me?' Nope… defiantly not a good way to begin.

"Jason then." She said, settling into a chair.

Jason knew that he needed to get down to business- and in a professional way- so he tried to clear his head of thoughts of her. Instead he focused on his company.

"Let me tell you a little about NetCorp, Meems. Do you know anything about it?" He asked, glancing up at the computer screen, where the latest program still nettled at him, causing him to frown. What on earth was it that didn't look right?

"Not a whole lot. Sorry. I just found out about the job last night." Mimi replied, shifting edgily in her chair, wishing he would stop calling her Meems.

"No, no apology necessary. Really. Well, to make a long story short, we started as a small software company, specializing in antivirus programs. We developed a few early breakthrough programs, and grew from there. Now, we're one of the top ten leading computer companies in the world. We have branched into several categories, however. We build computers, programs, hardware… basically" Jason said, leaning forward on his desk, "Our goal within the next ten years is to be the new name thought of with computers. We want to BE computers. This is our latest office, and if I can get the team I want behind me, this will be our new American headquarters. But, that will depend on the people I can get to work here."

Mimi looked at Jason in amazement. Wow. And to think she never credited him with so much as a half a brain cell. "What will my job here entail?" She asked, finding herself surprisingly eager to do her new job- whatever that may be- and help Jason reach his goals. 'At least someone should achieve their dreams.' She thought sadly, trying to push all thoughts of Rex and their baby out of her mind.

Jason smiled. "Your job as marketing exec is basically to make sure that my products are being sold. You Market them by calling up companies, telling them about our newest inventions. You go to meetings with me and stockholders, and if the stockholders get worried, you think up something brilliant to tell them how we're going to make them some money. You also make sure that our packaging is attractive to all sorts of people, and that our advertisements will reach all groups. Basically," Jason paused, loving the little glimmer that was starting to shine in her previously dead eyes, "You sell this company to the public."

"Wow. Jason," Mimi stopped and stared at him. "I can't do that. I don't know…"

"Mimi, maybe you haven't gone to school for this, but trust me, you can. This has your name all over it. Which is one reason why I hired you. I trust you."

Mimi was floored. "Wow. Umm… thank you, really Jason, thank you."

Jason smiled, "Let me show you to your office." He said, standing up. He noted that the light from her eyes was gone. 'What could possibly have turned her so lifeless?' He wondered, determined to find out what had happened to her.

Mimi looked at the clock and realized it was already after seven. It was over two hours past time to go home. Home… she dreaded going there. There was nothing for her there. Not anymore. She was more grateful than she could ever express for this job. She realized it was a charity case, her being given it, but it was just what she needed. It was a reason for her to keep going. It was a distraction. It may even turn out to be her savior from the mess she created for herself.

Was she happy? No. She didn't think she would ever be happy again. But at least she was functioning. She got her desk and paperwork in order, and turned off her computer. She placed the company lap top Jason had given to her in its case, and swung the bag over her shoulder, along with her purse. 'Another long, lonely night at home.' She thought, dreading her apartment, as she walked out into the hall.

Jason saw her leave. She looked very sad. He wanted to take that sadness and make it go away. He wanted to hurt whoever had hurt her. With that in mind, he decided to pay Belle and Phillip a little visit, and see just what exactly was going on with Mimi.

Mimi turned the key in the lock, shifting her groceries in her arms, not prepared for the sight that awaited her. "Oh God!" She cried, not believing it.

"NOOOO! REX!" She yelled, praying he was still here. But there was no answer. She frantically searched the apartment, looking for any of his things he may have left. But no, he had come today, and he had taken everything of his. All traces of him were gone.

Mimi crumpled to the floor, drew her knees to her chest, and began to sob.


	3. One Moment of Magic

Chapter 3

One Moment of Magic

Tuesday morning Jason sat at his desk, still staring at the computer screen. For the life of him, he could not figure out what was wrong with the program. It simply didn't look right, and he was sick of looking at it. Frustrated, he turned away from the screen, thinking back to last night, at Phillip and Belle's. They had flat out refused to tell him what was going on with Mimi, simply saying that when and if she told him things, was up to her.

Just then, Kally buzzed, to let him know that Mimi was ready for their morning meeting. Mimi walked in, in a soft grey skirt suit, that came a few inches above the knee, and a silk green camisole under the jacket. All Jason could do was stare.

"Jason?" Mimi asked, wondering if she was wearing something inappropriate for work.

Jason snapped out of his gawking, realizing that he was caught. "Ready?" He asked, taking a shaky breath, trying not to stare at the goddess in front of him. The only problem he could see was that her eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying. And that wasn't something he could help with, seeing how no one would tell him what was going on with her.

"As I'll ever be." Mimi replied, not mentioning just how nervous she was.

They walked into the board room together, the rest of the group sitting down and stopping their talk when they realized that Jason was there. Jason walked to the head of the table and sat down, motioning Mimi to sit at his right.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my new right hand. This is Mimi Lockhart. She is the new marketing exec, and any and all marketing ideas or decisions are to go through her. If she says no, then it's no go, got it?" He said, making a statement, not a question, and everyone knew it. Everyone except one woman nodded. The other woman looked over at Mimi with squinty eyes, giving her a once over. The look went unnoticed by everyone.

Jason flipped open his NetCorp binder, opening to page three. "Ok, Max, I want you to tell me how our sales have been doing lately. Then, after the meeting, I want you and Mimi to set up a time to get together and figure out some new strategies for selling our company- not our products- to the public at large. There are going to be a lot of changes here, with the move to Salem and all, and we need to make sure the public doesn't see us as a monopolizing company, out to suck their paychecks dry. We need a wholesome image."

As Max, a cute twenty-something with blue eyes and blonde hair, readily agreed, Mimi cocked an eyebrow. She couldn't imagine Jason Masters being concerned with wholesome images. Perhaps he really had changed. Perhaps. But still, she wouldn't bet on it.

The rest of the meeting went in a similar fashion. By the time they were done, and Max and Mimi had set up an appointment together, it was well passed lunch time. Jason sat in his chair at the head of the room, waiting for her. When he realized she was about to walk out the door, he reached up and grabbed her arm.

"What do you want for lunch, Meems?" He asked, grabbing his briefcase.

"I was just going to order in." She said, smiling, as she went to walk past him to her office.

"Come on, my treat. Bosses orders, ok?" He said, not willing to take no for an answer.

"Ok, I guess so. But you pick, ok?"

"I can do that, I can do that." He replied, smiling, as he led her out of the office, something that did not go unnoticed by a young blonde member of NetCorp, Linda.

Linda once more gave Mimi a once over as she walked out with Jason, rolled her eyes in disgust, and headed back to her office.

"Jason! These are some of the best chicken fajitas I've had in forever!" Mimi squealed, thoroughly enjoying the offbeat Mexican restaurant Jason had brought her to.

Jason smiled, happy to see her happy. If only it would keep her smiling, he would buy the place!

"You think those are good? Here, try some of their quesadillas." He said, leaning over with a piece of quesadilla in his hand, moving his thumb across her lips for a few seconds. He stared into her eyes and whispered, for her to open her mouth. He slowly fed her the quesadilla.

Mimi didn't know what was better, the quesadilla, or Jasons warm breath on her face. The food was wonderful, but the feel of his fingers on her lips made shivers run up and down her spine. She hadn't felt like this since- since Rex left her.

That thought broke the trance, the magic. Jason watched as she shut down, as the light in her still somewhat puffy eyes died, as the wall she so carefully guarded went back up. "You ready to go?" She coolly asked Jason, careful to make sure any and all emotions were out of her voice.

Jason looked down gloomily. "Yeah, let's go." He said, knowing that for today, the magic was over. But, at least he had one moment of Mimi's magic. As he left a tip and payed the bill, he decided that it was his new goal to get Mimi's magic back. He was going to make sure that she would still be the fiery Meem's he knew and, well, he wasn't sure what else he felt. He just knew that he wanted Meem's back.

Jason sat in his office, still staring at the screen. What was wrong with this program? And why couldn't he, Jason Masters, figure it out? He had asked a few of his software programming developers to take a look at it, and they agreed it wasn't anything technical. One had told him to get creative. So with that in mind, Jason picked up his phone. He would get the most creative person he knew to help him.

Later on in the office, Mimi was mentally kicking herself for allowing Jason to feed her. What a dumb, stupid move that was. She couldn't believe that she was actually forgetting Rex and their baby. She knew she would have to keep her distance from Jason. She couldn't allow herself to feel those things again. She just wouldn't. Sighing, she picked up the phone as it rang.

"Mimi speaking." She said, glad at least for her job.

"Mimi, it's Kally. Mr. Masters wants to see you in his office." The receptionist said into the phone.

"Ok, thanks." Mimi replied, bracing herself, preparing to see Jason again.

Jason looked up as Mimi entered the office. "I need your help." He said frankly, trying to block out the memory of his fingers on her lips.

"Sure. With what?" Mimi asked, coming over to his desk, looking concerned.

"This program. It's not right. And it's not the software itself that's wrong- it's the look. Can you take a look?" He asked, looking hopefully at her. He was at his wits end with the program.

Mimi smiled. She loved the way her truly valued her opinion on things. "Of course." She said, leaning over him, to take a look at the computer, as the smell of her Hannah Maria perfume intoxicated him, and made him think thoughts about her, him, and his desk that he really shouldn't have been thinking about. Jason shook his head, knowing it was going to be a very long day.


	4. Water Parks and Cheese Balls

Chapter 4

Water Parks and Cheese Balls

"I'm coming! Hold your frickin horses!" Mimi bellowed, scrambling out of bed, rubbing her puffy eyes, as she slipped her grey bunny slippers onto her feet.

"What do you want?" She snapped, swinging the door open, not even bothering to see who was at the door.

Jason grinned. She looked absolutely adorable, having just jumped out of bed. Her hair was sticking up in places, and her eyes were puffy. Just then she yawned and stretched, causing her camisole to raise up so Jason could see that perfect little tummy.

He cleared his throat. "Well, we've been working incredibly hard all week, and I have wonderful news. I would make you guess what it is, but you obviously aren't awake enough for games. We got the program out on the market months earlier than we expected- and it's all because of you! You sold it! So, we're celebrating!" He said, walking into the room, beaming.

Mimi just stared at him, in shock. "We sold it? We sold it!" She screamed, jumping up and down. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Jason allowed himself to get caught up in her presence. He wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and spun her around. Her body was pressed closely to his. Jason realized just how skimpy her little pajama's were. He could feel her body pressed closely to his. His mind began to wonder…

"What's going on here?" Phillip yelled, running in. "Are you ok?" He asked, and then, stopping, looked at the two of them, as Jason placed Mimi back on the floor.

He looked at them sheepishly. "I, uh, heard yelling. Um, I wanted to make sure you were ok, I'll, uh, be going now." He stuttered, backing out of the door.

"Phillip, it wasn't what it-" Mimi said, as Phillip flashed his dimples and winked, shut the door.

Mimi realized what it must have looked like to Phillip. She looked down, suddenly aware of how much she wasn't wearing, with her very short pajama bottoms and camisole on.

Jason stuck his hands in the pockets of his cargos, and looked around. He had to do something to break the tension. "Look, Meems, I was wondering if you would go with me to Splash Paradise. I wanted to celebrate, and if I remember correctly, you love roller coasters." He said, referring to sophomore year, when their Public Events class took a field trip to Splash Paradise, a water park and amusement park, located a couple hours outside of Salem.

Mimi hesitated. She wasn't sure that spending even more time with Jason was really a good idea. She looked up, not sure what to say.

"Please?" Jason pouted, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Mimi felt herself cave in. "That's not fair! How can anyone say no to that face, Jase?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

He laughed. "Go get ready, then." He said, sitting on the couch.

Phillip placed the tray on the bed, kissing his waking wife. "You'll never guess what I just walked in on." He smiled, as he sat beside her and began feeding her strawberries.

"What?" She asked, savoring the strawberry, thinking of many, many, more interesting things they could be doing rather than just talking.

"Jason and Mimi." Phillip smirked, watching as his wife's eyes grew huge.

"WHAT?" Belle shrieked, as her husband began laughing at her shock.

"Oh, my gosh! That was soooo fun!" Mimi said, as Jason reached over to steady the very dizzy Mimi. "I love rollercoasters!"

They had just gotten to the park, and the Halo was the first ride Mimi wanted to go on. Jason had bought them Line Jumpers, so they instantly went to the front of the line. The Halo has spun around and around in the air, going through three hoops, and then riding upside down parallel to the "Rushing River", which was a stream for another ride.

Jason looked over at Mimi, loving the fact that they had the whole day available to be alone, having fun. They had no worries right now. It was just them. He watched her blonde hair ruffle in the breeze, and saw the laughter in her eyes. 'I will do everything to keep that light there,' He decided. No one and nothing would ever hurt Mimi again. She was too good of a friend for anything to ever hurt her.

Mimi looked over at Jason and smiled. She was so lucky to have a friend like him, someone who she could count on to make her laugh when nothing seemed happy, let alone funny. He had come into her life during the darkest hour, and helped her. He was her light. He was her best friend.

"Come on- let's go to a water ride!" Jason said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the ride with him. Mimi giggled. This was the best day she had in a very, very long time.

Much later that evening, they headed home. They were sun burnt and soaked. But, they were happy.

At that time Jason's stomach growled. Mimi laughed. "Hungry are we?" She teased, smiling.

"Famished." He smiled, patting his belly.

"We're almost to Salem. Why don't we stop at my place, and we can change clothes, and then I'll run out for some takeout?" Mimi suggest, not wanting the day to be over yet.

"Great. I have some extra clothes in the back." Jason said, smiling. He didn't want to end the day yet.

Mimi walked into the apartment, and sat the food on the counter. Well, except the cheese balls. Those were her new addiction. She didn't hear the shower running, so she assumed Jason was throwing his soaking clothes in the washer. She walked into the bathroom to grab her lip gloss. She found more than lip gloss.

There stood a very good looking, very naked, Jason Masters. She looked down. And there was J.M. Junior. She looked back up, blushing profusely. She said the only thing that came to her mind.

She held out her hand with her snacks. "Cheese ball?"


	5. Always

Chapter 5

Always

Mimi bit her lips and twiddled her thumbs, not wanting to leave the parking garage. She took several deep breaths, not sure how to walk inside NetCorp, and act as if nothing had happened. She had seen Jason naked last night. Summoning up all the courage she could find, she began frantically jabbing the button on the elevator, wanting to get the day over with.

Jason sat at his desk, going over paper work. Why, oh why, hadn't he locked the bathroom door? Last night, their dinner was obviously strained. They tried to make small talk, but it didn't go very well. Hell, their attempt at talking went awful. Jason still couldn't help but laughing out loud at the way Mimi had tried to keep the conversation on food. He could vividly remember her asking him "Would you like some nuts?" As soon as she said that, she started blushing again, picked up a package of junk food, and offered him ding dongs. She was adorable when she was embarrassed. He knew he had a problem though. He knew that it was going to be difficult- to say the least- to get her comfortable with him again.

Mimi spent most of the day avoiding Jason. She locked herself in her office and poured over her work, accomplishing half a weeks work by the end of the day. When she finally realized that no one else was still in the office, she creapt up from her desk, and tip toed to the door. Glancing about hurriedly, she assured herself that Jason was no where to be found. He was already gone for the day. She raced back over to her desk, grabbed her things, and hurried down to her car. 'Whew, I did it. I avoided him all day.' She thought, trying to push past the twinge of disappointment that should not have been anywhere near her feelings.

Jason saw Mimi race out of her office. He shook his head. He was going to have to do something quickly. He needed her. As a friend, of course.

When Mimi walked into the office the next morning, she was shocked. The place was abuzz with chaos. People were running about, files were being passed from person to person- there was even shouting. Mimi saw Linda putting some papers together and stopped her.

"What on earth is going on here?" She asked, looking around, beginning to become worried.

Linda smiled. "Mr. Masters is going to Tahiti this morning, for a week. A VERY important client is vacationing there, and he wants Mr. Masters to be there, with the new program. He needs to chose an assistant, and I, for one, intend to be that assistant going with him!" She threw Mimi a look and stomped off. There was no way that she was going to allow Mimi to get Jason Masters instead of her. No way at all.

Mimi walked into Jason's office, and saw him getting his briefcase together. He smiled when he saw her walk in.

"Well, it's about time!" He said playfully, with the dimples showing.

"Hey. I was wondering if there's anything you wanted me to do here to help take care of things while you're gone." Mimi said, her nervousness causing her foot to tap in her heels.

Jason smiled again. "No, there most certainly is not. Especially since you're coming with me."

Mimi gasped. "No, I couldn't, I mean-"

"Meems, I need you. You know this company forwards and backwards, and you've only been here a short time. You'll be much more of an asset to me there anyway."

Mimi began fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm asking as both your boss and your friend, please."

With that, Mimi looked up, and said, "Ok," and before she realized it, the words were out of her mouth.

Jason smiled. "Great!"

Jason smiled as he sat back on the plush couch aboard his private jet. Mimi sat next to him, flipping through a folder of paperwork. In all honesty, he really, truly couldn't imagine going on this trip without her. He couldn't imagine his life without her anymore. She was his best friend, the person he called late at night when he couldn't sleep, the person who made him actually get out of the office and live a little. She made him laugh.

"Mimi, we have to talk." He said, setting his folder down, and turning to her.

Mimi looked up, "Yes?"

"About the other night…" He started to trail off, not sure how to continue, but knew he had to say something, anything, to make things better. "I'm sorry you walked in on me. I should have locked the door, I-"

"No Jason! I was in the wrong. I should have knocked. I apologize, it was my fault." Mimi insisted, looking at him intently.

"No Meems, don't apologize, I don't care about it." At that Jason stood up and began to pace back and forth. "It's no big deal to me. I just can't stand not talking to you. It's driving me crazy. I want my best friend back. I can't stand not talking to you in the middle of the night, or not going out to dinner with you. I love… " Jason's head snapped up and looked at Mimi, who was looking back at him with wide eyes. And he felt his stomach drop. She loved Rex. She wanted Rex back. They were only friends. Best friends. "I love your friendship." He finished, swallowing hard, and not looking at her. He grabbed for a file.

Mimi stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're my best friend, Jase, and I love your friendship, too. I don't like being without you, either." She looked up at him. "Friends again?" She asked, smiling, with tears in her eyes.

"Always," Jason whispered, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her forehead. "Always."


	6. Confusions, pt 1

Chapter 6

Confusions, Part 1

Mimi lounged on the beach sipping her beverage, enjoying the sun. This week had been amazing. They closed the account with much more success than either of them had imagined. But, the whole trip hadn't been just work. Jason had spoiled her left and right. It was a lifestyle she could easily get used to. She was just sad to have to leave tomorrow.

'Oh well, at least I'll be leaving with a tan,' She thought, smiling.

Jason walked up behind Mimi, who he thought looked adorable in the pink bikini with white polka dots he bought her. It suited her. He walked up to her and kissed the tip of her nose as her eyes flew open. She smiled a lazy smiled and looked at him.

"Hey you. I've got some great news." Jason said, dimples showing full force.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" She asked, sitting up.

"Well, I know what an ogre your boss can be, but…" Jason teased, then waited for affect as Mimi rolled her eyes at the thought of Jason being an ogre.

"But what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, impatient as ever.

Jason laughed. "Your boss is giving you the week off work. And he's ordering you to stay here with him for the week."

"Really? That's amazing! Are you sure you can take a week off?" Mimi asked, her eyes shining full of hope.

"I'm the boss. Of course I can!" He exclaimed, helping her to her feet, only to have her wrap her arms around him and squeal.

"This is so great! I LOVE Tahiti!" She yelled, excited at the thought of spending another week in the place she now loved more than anywhere else in the world.

"Oh Jase, look- it's gorgeous!" Mimi exclaimed, drooling over the shiny teal dress in the window. It was the next day, and Jason took Mimi souvenir shopping. So far, they had stopped to buy some coconut picture frames for people back at the office, and a vase for Phillip and Belle.

"Then let's get it! I'm buying!" Jason said as he started dragging Mimi into the boutique.

"No Jase! You've spoiled me enough, seriously. Let's go grab some lunch, k?" Mimi said, giving the dress one last longing look as she took Jason's arm and started walking again.

Jason looked back at the window of the store, and stared at the dress for a minute. Mimi would be perfect in the dress.

Mimi lay at the spa getting a massage. She simply couldn't stop thinking about Jason. She couldn't figure out how they had gone from being worst enemies to best friends. All she knew was that she was glad he was her best friend. She couldn't imagine her life without him. With him there by her side, the days didn't seem so miserable anymore. He made her smile and laugh. He spoiled her. He actually cared about her. After everything she did to Rex and their baby, someone still cared about her. It made her feel worthy of living. When Jason spoiled her, he made her feel like she deserved to be happy, and that maybe- just maybe- she wasn't such an awful person after all.

Jason thanked the sales girl who had so carefully wrapped the dress up in the garment bag. As Jason walked around carrying the bag, he smiled. Meems was going to love the dress. He wasn't going to give her it yet, though. He was going to save it for sometime special. Now just wasn't the right timing, but someday… someday he would be able to give her the dress, and she would look like heaven in it. But not yet, for now, he was going to bide his time and wait until the timing was perfect.

Six nights later Jason and Mimi boarded Jason's private jet. They spent a fun, sunny vacation together, and now that they were tanned and pampered, they were ready to head back to work.

"So what was your favorite part of the vacation, Jase?" Mimi asked him, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping both of her arms around his as they sat back on his leather couch.

"Definatly the part where we stayed up all night sitting on the beach. And then we had breakfast while we watched the sunrise on the balcony of the restaurant." Jason said, smiling.

"That was pretty great." Mimi said, already falling asleep.

Jason unlocked Mimi's door to her apartment and carried her many, many bags in for her.

"Thanks Jase." Mimi said, walking over to play her messages.

"Message One. 'Hey Meems, give me a call when you get this.'" Came Belle's perky voice from the other end.

"Message Two," Came the digital sound from the answering machine. "Meems! Where are you? Call me! Now!" This time, Belle wasn't so perky.

"Message three, 'Look, either you call me or else the Marines will be looking for you tomorrow!' " This time, Belle's voice was panicy.

There were twenty- eight other messages from Belle, each time she was nearing hysterical just a bit more. The thirty-second and last message, however, was not from Belle.

"Hey Mimi, listen, it's me, Rex. I need to talk to you. Actually, it would be better if we could get together. What I need to say to you is really important, and I think we should be together, face-to-face when I tell you it. So please, call me."

Mimi looked up at Jason, who's face was frozen.

Jason stood there, his hands in his pockets, grasping to understand what he had just heard. He forced himself to face reality, and flashed Mimi a fake smile.

"Hey, congratulations. It looks like you got what you wanted. I really hope he makes you happy." Jason stopped for a second, and went over to Mimi, and wrapped her in his arms. He held her there for a moment longer than he had ever before. If this was the last time he held her, he wanted to remember how it felt. "I hope he treats you like the goddess you are, Meems." With that, he kissed the top of her head, and walked out.

"Wait!" Mimi cried, but it was too late. He was gone. Mimi sank onto the floor, not understanding what had just happened. "But I don't want Rex anymore. I want you, Jase," She whispered to the empty room.


	7. An Endless Night

SLY chapter 6 confusions, pt 2- An endless night

Mimi looked at herself in the mirror. She looked hot and she knew it. She was wearing a green satin tank top, and a short grey skirt with heels. Thanks to Tahiti she had a nice tan. Her jewelry was minimal as not to over-do it, and her makeup was simple yet perfect. She spritzed a little perfume, and grabbed her purse, glancing in the mirror one last time. Today was the day she was going to see Rex. It was a very important day, possibly the most important day of her life.

Rex got to the café a few minutes before Mimi did. He wanted to be early. He needed to think. Today was going to be a very important day, and he needed to make sure his head was clear when he said what he needed to say to Mimi. He wasn't really sure what she would say. He only hoped everything would go well.

Mimi walked up to the table that Rex was sitting at. She was nervous. More nervous than she thought she would be.

Rex looked up as Mimi sat down across from him.

"Thanks for meeting me here." He said, still a bit surprised that she had actually showed up.

"Oh, it's no problem. I really wanted to clear the air, too." She replied, twiddling her fingers together under the table, trying to calm her nerves.

"Yes, we do have a lot to discuss." Rex agreed, wondering how to begin what he needed to say.

Belle and Phillip strolled into the café, laughing as they held hands. They were the picture of true love. Suddenly, Phillip pulled her into his arms and gave her a huge hug.

"I love you more than anything." He whispered into his wife's ear, loving being able to hold her in his arms.

They walked to their table and sat down, smiling and laughing at each other. Suddenly, Phillip wasn't laughing anymore. He looked across the café and saw a sight that turned his stomach. Rex and Mimi were there. Together. Jason was NOT going to like this.

Mimi began to talk. "At first, I was crushed by the fact that you had left. But, a lot has happened. I have a great support system, and wonderful friends. With help, I pulled myself together. I want you to know I don't blame you for leaving me. I'm sorry about what I did to the baby, but I can't change the past. I can only change my future."

Rex listened intently, wondering where she was going with this. He wanted to interrupt her, to tell her that he still loved her, and his life was just a black void without her light in it.

Mimi continued. "I wanted to let you know that I'm truly happy now, and I hope you are, too. I wish you only the best. I've- I've met someone, and it's different, it's, it's innocent, and I'm happy now. I want you to be as happy as I am now. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you." Mimi stopped talking, and looked down. She mentally went over everything she had said, and was satisfied that everything was out in the open now.

"Is there anything you wanted to say?" Mimi asked, now that she was done.

Rex looked at the love of his life. She was happy now. She had forgiven herself. She was with someone else. "No. No there's not. I think you said everything that needed to be said. I hope you'll always be this happy, Mimi."

"Thanks Rex, Mimi said, smiling. "I think I should get going, I have a lot to get done today." She said, anxious to get to the next task.

"Of course." Rex replied, standing up, and giving Mimi a hug. "Have a great life, Mimi."

Mimi gave Rex a peck on the cheek. "I really did love you once." She said.

And with that, Mimi walked out of Rex's life.

Jason had crept quietly into the café that Phillip told him to go to. He watched as Mimi and Rex hugged. No doubt this was the beginning for Rex and Mimi, and the end for Jason and Mimi. His skin crawled. He watched the light of his kiss the man who had hurt her. After Mimi left the café, Jason sat, and felt his stomach turn. He didn't know who he was without her anymore.

Phillip looked over at his best buddy, sitting in a state of shock across the room. He walked over to him, and sat across from him.

"I'm sorry." Was all Phillip could say.

Jason just nodded. So was he. So was he.

Later that night, Jason lay down on the couch in his apartment, thinking about Mimi. He held a picture of them together at the water park. All he could think about is what might have been. They were so great together. What they had, it was special. He hurt so much. He just wanted her. But if he couldn't have her, at least he had their memories.

Jason groaned as he heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" He yelled, but stood up, frustrated, when the knocking continued.

"WHAT?" He asked, flinging the door open.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." Linda said, holding a bottle of wine and her briefcase. "John from contracts had some contracts you need to sign ASAP, so I volunteered to come over."

"Oh, it's ok. Sorry I yelled." Jason said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm, come on in."

"I brought some wine, kind of a 'Sorry I'm ruining your night with work' peace offering. Do you have any glasses?" Linda said, slinking across the room.

"Yeah, I'll grab them." Jason went over to his cabinets and pulled out two long stemmed wine glasses. He walked back over to Linda, and poured wine into both glasses. As soon as he took a sip of wine, his cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me." He said, walking into another room as he answered it.

"How are you doing?" Phillip asked, worried about his friend.

"Other than watching Mimi and Rex together? Just great!" Jason said, the sarcasm not lost.

"Well, I'm coming over later, we can hang out, go out, whatever, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. See you then." Jason said, hanging up.

Linda scrambled back over to the couch, sipping her wine. Hmm… Rex. Maybe that information she just heard about Mimi could work to her advantage somehow.

Jason walked into the room and sipped his wine. He was not going to get a moments peace tonight. With that thought, there was another knock at the door.

"Oh, I'll get that for you." Linda insisted, smiling sweetly, as she rose from the couch, and walked over to the door, swinging it open. 'Oh, this will be good', she thought.

"Oh, hello Mimi. Is there something I can help you with?" She smiled cattily, thoroughly enjoying herself. She drank some more of her wine and tossed her hair, arching an eyebrow. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, opening the door wider.

Mimi looked around the apartment, and saw the wine bottle setting on the table. She walked over to Jason, and right before she was able to say anything, his phone rang again.

"I'm sorry- I'll be right back." Jason insisted, looking longingly at Mimi, completely forgetting about Linda.

Mimi looked around, and shook her head, willing the tears not to fall. He certainly didn't waste any time in getting over her. But then, what did she expect? They were not a couple. She wasn't a good enough person to be with him. He made that just as clear as Rex had. She deserved everything she got. Mimi shook her head again and walked out of the apartment, not even bothering to say goodbye to Linda.

Jason walked back into the living room a minute later, surprised that Mimi was gone. "Where did Mimi go?" He asked Linda, completely confused.

Linda smiled. She loved snooping. It turned up such useful information. "She got a call on her cell. Something about Tex or Rex, maybe a Lex? Is that her boyfriend, because it sounded like it." Linda said, sitting down and crossing her legs, making sure her skirt rose up.

"So, where are those contracts? I have a pen right here, so we can be done with this in just a minute, and you can be on your way." Jason said, suddenly growing impatient.

Linda frowned. This was not part of her plan. "Right here." She handed him the papers.

Jason glanced through them, and signed and initialed in all the right places. "Here you go." He said a minute later, handing her the contracts again. "Let me help you to the door." He insisted, handing her the bottle of wine and opening the door. "Have a great night." And with that, she was gone for the night.

"Finally!" Jason yelled to the empty apartment. He wanted to be miserable alone.

And with that said, there was another knock.

"Now what?" He asked, obviously irritated, as he opened the door.

"Nice to see you, too." Phillip said, walking into the apartment with two full grocery bags.

"Sorry, I forgot you were coming over." Jason sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I come bringing gifts. Alcohol and snacks." Phillip said, feeling bad for his friend.

"Good to see you buddy, good to see you." Jason said, diving into the bags. Right now, he just wanted to forget all about Mimi and who she was with. And forget he would, at least for tonight.


	8. Confusions, pt 2

SLY Chapter 6, Confusions, Part 3

"Why? Why? Why?" Jason blubbered, with every word pausing to take another drink. Phillip had been at Jason's apartment for a little over an hour, and already Jason was drunk off his feet. However, his plan to forget Mimi was not going so well.

"I don't know why, Jase." Phillip said, not too sober himself. He stood up and walked into Jason's study, where there was a small collection of medieval swords. He picked one up, twirled it around, and walked back into the living room. "I say, you challenge Rex to a dual at dawn!"

Jason looked up, took another drink, and laughed. "Hiring a hit man would be easier."

Phillip thought this over for a moment. He sat down. "True."

Jason opened another bottle of beer. "Where did I go so wrong?" He asked, his face sad again.

Phillip took another drink. "I don't think it's anything you did. She loves Rex. He loves her. That's what it is, I think."

"But why?" Jason blubbered, nursing his drink. "I love her, too."

Phillip didn't hear what his friend and drinking partner had just said, as he was now standing up and trying to get Jason to sword fight him.

"Not now, not now." Jason said, laying down on the couch. He had a lot to think about. He had never actually loved someone before. "Love sucks." He muttered, just before his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Belle, why is this happening?" Mimi asked, crying into Belle's pillow. Phillip was out for the night, so Mimi was staying with Belle.

"I don't know sweetie, all I know is you need to figure out what you want to do about it." Belle said, rubbing Mimi's back and handing her more tissues.

"What do you mean, what do I want to do about it? I can't do anything about it. I certainly don't want to watch Linda the wicked witch of NetCorp parading around with Jason!" With that, Mimi began crying again.

"You can't do this to yourself, Mimi. I won't let you. You need to be stronger." Belle insisted, hating having to say the words, but knowing Mimi needed to hear them. It was time Mimi learned how strong she really was.

Mimi sat up. Strength. She could be strong. She would just need to be more independent. She could do that. And she knew how she would do that.

"Thanks Belle, you're right. I have to go. I have a lot to do." Mimi said, grabbing her purse and shoes and running out of the apartment.

Belle stood in the living room and watched her leave. "Glad to be of help." She muttered to no one, not sure what she had done. She simply meant that it was time that Mimi told Jason she loved him, and to fight for him if that was what it took.

The next morning, a dead tired and puffy- eyed Mimi walked into Jason's very dark office. A long night of calls, research, and typing had laid out her new path for her. This would be the hard part. And after this, everything would be much easier.

Jason winced as he heard someone walk into his office. Sound was his enemy. A long night of drinking had left it's mark, causing one massive hangover.

Mimi glared as she saw how tired Jason was. It was obvious that Linda had tired him out. "Ugh." She said in disgust, and walked over to his desk.

"Mimi." He said, relieved to see her there, in his office.

"Mr. Masters." She said, very coolly, very professionally.

The tone in her voice sent shudders of dread down Jason's spine. Something was very, very wrong. This wasn't his Meems. His Meems was warm and loving, not cold and, well, icy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Mimi swallowed hard. This was the part she had not been looking forward to. She handed him the envelope.

"What's this?" Jason asked, his head and heart both pounding. They were pounding for different reasons, but she was the cause of both.

Mimi paused. Once she did this, she could never go back. But Belle was right. She needed to do this. "My resignation."

Jason felt his world come crashing down around him. "No." He said, shaking his pounding head.

"I will serve my two weeks, but after that I'm leaving." With that, she turned around before she began to cry, and walked quickly out.

"Damnit!" Jason screamed, hitting the desk with his fist once she had left. He picked up his phone. "Kally, cancel all the meetings I have today and tell Mike to take care of everything, I'm taking the day off." He told his receptionist before walking out of the office. He had to figure out something, and he only had two weeks to do it. He only knew one thing. There was no way he was going to allow Mimi to walk out of his life without a fight.

Mimi managed to keep the tears from falling and the sobs from overcoming her until she got to her office. There were not enough tissues in the world to help her then. She banged her head on her desk sobbing and hiccupping.

"Phillip, what am I going to do?" Jason whispered, trying to stay calm, and willing his head to stop pounding.

"I'm assuming the dual I mentioned last night is out of the question?" Phillip smirked, his head only slightly pounding.

Jason glared at him. "Great! I'm glad to see my miserable excuse for a life is causing you such humor!" With that, he opened the door, walked out, and slammed it as hard as he could, wincing.

As he strode out of the building, he only knew one thing: He would do anything and everything to keep Mimi. No matter what.


	9. A Plan

Disclaimer- I don't own Days. I know, it's a bummer.

A/N: Sorry about the no updates thing. Hopefully there will be more soon.

SLY Chapter 7- A Plan

"Please, please, please help me! I'm begging you! I'll do anything!" Jason cried, crawling after Belle on his knees.

Belle sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll do it! But I swear to you Jason Kyle Masters, if you ever- ever, and I do mean EVER- do a thing to hurt Meems, I will have the Marines hunt you down and kill you, ok?" Belle stood with one hand on her hip, and with her right index finger pointing at him, glaring.

"Thank you so much! I promise you, I would never, ever hurt Mimi. Never." At that, Jason scrambled up, filled Belle in on his plan, and left.

Mimi finished packing all her knickknacks up into the bubble wrap filled boxes. She looked around her apartment. True, she still had twelve days left at work, and then she could leave, but there was a lot she had to do in those twelve days. She sighed as the phone rang. Who dared drag her from her busy work?

"Hey! Can you meet me for lunch?" Came Belle's immediate reply as soon as she heard the phone pick up.

Mimi hesitated. "I'm actually really busy, Belle." The truth was, the more she distanced herself from everyone now, the easier it would be to just leave and go to the job she was offered in San Diego.

"Plllleeeeeaaaassseee?" Came Belle's whine.

Mimi thought about it. Belle was her best friend, and she did owe it to a life long friendship to at least say goodbye. "Yeah, I can."

Once they hung up, Mimi couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. It was going to be so hard to leave, but Belle was right. She needed to be strong.

Belle sat at the table, with the invitation in her hand. This had to work. Jason looked so desperate; it was obvious he truly cared for Mimi. Mimi had looked so miserable last night. She wanted them to be as happy as she and Phillip were. 'Even our happiness wasn't without a few bumps in the road, though.' She thought, remembering the trouble they had in the beginning of their marriage, with Shawn, and Phillip's being MIA. Belle smiled, truly happy with the way things worked out. She and Phillip were at the best point their marriage had ever been at, and hopefully, in nine months, they would have an addition to that happiness. Belle patted her tummy, hoping that later that night, when she took the pregnancy test, this time it would be positive. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, and continued waiting for Mimi.

Belle looked across the table at Mimi, and smiled, sipping her tea. Mimi looked so confused that Belle wanted to laugh more than anything in the world at that moment.

"So why wasn't I told about this before?" Mimi asked, shaking her head. Something about this whole thing just seemed really fishy to her.

Belle sighed, pretending to be fed up. "The ball. It's just a ball, that Phillip and I happen to be invited to, along with most of Salem. My dad is actually throwing it as a 'Thank You' to the Salem P.D. for their amazing job on the investigation regarding the recent, um- activities- at Basic Black."

It wasn't a total lie. Her dad had been so thrilled when the Salem P.D. had found the criminal siphoning funds out of Basic Black, that when Belle came to him with the idea of a Ball, he was ecstatic. Of course, Jason was a silent major contributor to the Ball, and to the very generous donation to the P.D.

Mimi looked at Belle and shook her head. Something still didn't seem right about it, but hey, if Belle said so, then it had to be the truth, because Belle wouldn't lie, would she?

As soon as Mimi left the café, Belle pulled out her cell phone. "It's me." She told Jason. "Yeah, she bought the whole thing. Ok, so let's just keep our fingers crossed that tomorrow night everything goes ok." She listened for a moment. "Yeah, I'll meet you there!" She said, giggling at what he said, bouncing in her seat. She hung up her phone and raced out of the café, barely stopping to pay the tab. Jason was being such a prince to Mimi. That girl just didn't know how lucky she was.

Jason stood in the store next to Belle, unsure of which one to buy. He looked over at Belle.

"What do you think?" He asked.

She smiled. "That one."

Mimi hung up her dress in her office. She was going to change there and just head strait over to the Ball. This was going to be her last time seeing most of the people that would be there. Goodbyes would be bittersweet. But at least once that was done she could move on with her life.


	10. Sweet Deceipt

A/N: Sorry for the lack in updates. I actually wrote this part a long time ago, but just forgot about it. I messed up the chapter numbering, so that's why things are so strange with it. I'm going to try & fix that soon. Anyways, with no further ado… please enjoy!

Sweet Deceit

Linda stood in front of the full length mirror, making sure her makeup was perfect. She wasn't yet dressed up. She knew exactly which dress she was going to wear. The tricky part was getting it. She realized this would be her best chance to get Jason- and that huge promotion into External Marketing that she wanted. Tonight was the night. She would make sure she got what she wanted.

Mimi stood in front of the full length mirror, checking to make sure everything was perfect about her appearance. This was to be her last real outing in Salem, and she wanted everyone to remember her as the cool, put together Meems that everyone knows and loves. She didn't want to be remembered as weak or needy. She would show everyone just how strong she was.

Belle stood in front of the full length mirror, making sure that no one could tell she had been crying. She wanted a baby so badly it was consuming her now. Each time she took another pregnancy test and found it to be negative, she felt another part of her dreams die. She couldn't take this pain much longer. But for tonight, she would forget about her pain and make sure that Jason and Mimi got together. At least then someone would be happy.

Jason paced back and forth across the carpet in his office, unable to stop moving. He couldn't imagine his life without Mimi in it. She couldn't leave. She absolutely couldn't. He would do anything and everything he had to do to make sure she stayed. He eyed the gift that Belle had helped him find for Mimi. He hoped she would like it. Everything depended on it.

Linda stood outside the door of Jason's office, peeking in at him. She furrowed her brows. This was not part of the plan. She needed him out of the office so she could get in the closet and get the dress. She darted to her office, and placed the shoes that matched the dress behind her desk. She stomped her foot. Jason HAD to get out of the office. She NEEDED him out of the office. Everything depended on it.

Jason left his office later than he intended to. He was nervous. He, Jason Masters, was nervous! He hurried down to his car, not wanting to be late. This had to work, it just had to.

Linda sighed, relieved to see Jason finally walking down the hall to the elevators. As soon as she heard the ding from the elevator, she raced to his office. Once inside, she opened the closet door, and took the shiny teal dress off the hanger. She had discovered it once when she was snooping around before anyone else was in the building early one morning. She was granted access by the security guard, telling him she had to have a file from Jason's desk. The only woman who Jason would have bought a dress for was Mimi. Everyone in the office knew of their affair. Hopefully, this really was Mimi's dress, and it would stun her enough to back off. Hopefully.

Jason fiddled with his fingers, twitching and twisting in the ball room. He patted the pocket that held his present for Mimi. He really wanted her to say yes. She meant the world to him. He did not want her to leave town. He wanted her to stay there, to stay with him.

Belle stood in the ball room with Phillip, watching Jason. The man was visibly nervous. It was incredible obvious. If she didn't feel so badly for him, she would have laughed right then and there. She wanted so badly for this to work. She didn't want her best friend to leave town. Then who would she talk to?

Linda walked into the ball room just a moment before Mimi did. Her plan had to work. She needed Mimi out of town. Linda walked up to Sandy, from accounting, and started talking, just as Mimi neared them.

"Linda, I adore your dress!" Sandy said, smiling her fakest smile. She couldn't stand Linda- why was she talking to her?

Linda smiled back at the redhead. She couldn't stand Sandy, but she needed her for this part of her plan. "Thank you! A very special male friend of mine, if you get my drift, bought this on vacation. In Tahiti. He said that he couldn't imagine it on anyone else except for me. Wonderful, isn't he?" Linda looked around, and saw Mimi watching them, obviously having heard the exchange. "Well, I must be off now!" And with that, Linda walked over to Jason.

Jason looked up with a stunned look on his face as Linda walked over to him, wearing Mimi's dress.

"Where did you get that dress?" Jason asked, frowning.

Linda smiled coyly, and cozied up to Jason's arm. "A friend of mine bought it for me. Wonderful, isn't it?" Linda glanced over to Mimi, and hugged Jason. "What a wonderful party!" She exclaimed.

Jason removed Linda's grip from his arms. "Yeah, well, uh, I need to go talk to someone." At that moment, he looked up and saw Mimi watching the exchange.

Mimi began to hurry out of the room, and ran straight into a hard body. "I'm sorry, excuse me-"

"Mimi? What's wrong?" Rex asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Rex, I, uh, need some fresh air." Mimi said, wanting to just leave and never come back.

"I'll go with you."

"No, really, I, uh, I'm fine." She wanted to be alone.

"You don't look fine. At least let's get something to drink. You really don't look well." By now, Rex was concerned for her.

Mimi nodded. Maybe a drink would do her good after all. They walked to the bar together, with Rex's arm around her, and Jason watched them, his heart plunging to his feet.


	11. Everything's Right

**AN:** Ok, sorry for the lack of updates. Basically, this story just took the back burner for a while. I don't like the way I ended it, but it wasn't going to get ended unless I did this, so here ya go, the last chapter!

* * *

Jason just stood for a moment, his feet stuck in the same place. His head ached. His heart faltered. His stomach was in his throat. He knew then and there that if he didn't go after her, he would never forgive himself.

Jason hurried out the door after them. He had to catch up with Mimi. He just had to.

Linda watched Jason hurry out after Mimi, completely ignoring her. This was not happening. Not to Linda. After all, she always got what she wanted.

Mimi sat on the bench outside with Rex. She looked down at her shoes. Things were not working as she had imagined.

"You ok?" Rex asked, slipping an arm around Mimi.

Mimi looked up at him. She didn't want to be sitting here with Rex. She wanted to be with Jason. But Jason was with Linda. She closed her eyes and a few tears escaped. All she wanted was to go home, crawl under her covers, and pretend that none of this had ever happened. What did Jason see in Linda, anyway?

"Take me home. I just want to go home Rex." She said, crossing her arms, and moving away from Rex.

Jason got outside just in time to see Rex's car drive off. "DAMNIT!" He yelled. All he wanted was to make things right with Mimi. What did Mimi see in Rex, anyway?

Jason went the only place he could think of going. He knocked.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Mimi asked, dressed in her pink striped pajamas and bunny slippers.

"This." Jason said, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her.

Mimi felt her knees begin to weaken. Her head was spinning.

"Jason" She muttered, deepening the kiss.

Slowly, Jason pulled away, still holding onto her. They stared into each others eyes for several moments, not speaking.

"What was that for?" Mimi asked, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile.

Jason hesitated, nervous. He knew it was now or never. He reached into his pocket. "This."

"UGH!" Linda hissed, stamping her foot. This was NOT going the way she intended. She had followed Jason as he sped after Mimi.

All she had ever wanted was to land a man who was rich and powerful. And if he looked hot, all the better. Jason had all the qualities she admired: a nice butt and a huge… bank account. Now that it seemed Mimi and Jason were together again, she would have to start her search all over.

He dangled it in front of her.

"Okay… a key?" Mimi said, obviously very confused.

He sighed. "Yes, it's a key. A key to a house that I bought. A house I want us to move into- together."

"Woah, hold on. What?" Mimi gaped at him, her mouth open, eyes flashing confusion. "What are you on? Why would we move in together?"

"Because, we are not just best friends. You know that, I know that, Belle and Phillip know that. I love you!"

Mimi's jaw dropped. "I need to sit. Sitting is needed… did I just hear you correctly?"

Jason chuckled lightly. "That wasn't the reaction I was going for, but it's better than nothing. I love you, Meems."

Mimi looked up into Jason's eyes. Jason. Her best friend. The man who had been there for her through so much. "I love you, too."

"Thank God." He muttered, crashing his lips back to hers.

"This is crazy." She told him once they broke apart. "I'm moving."

He held her tighter. "I can't let that happen."

"The plans are made."

"Change them."

She squirmed out of his arms. "God Jase, what about Linda?"

Jason threw his arms in the hair. "What about her?" He yelled. He was sick of the games.

"You tell me!" She cried, stomping her foot. "How did she get the dress, huh?"

Jason narrowed his eyes, his voice taking on a quiet tone. "That dress was hanging in my office… for you! I don't know how she got it, but it's stealing, and she will be fired for it on Monday."

Mimi looked down, feeling ashamed. "Sorry."

"Look at me." He commanded her.

She did.

"I love you. I want to move in with you. Please."

Mimi smiled. "I love you too, Jase."

"And…?" He prompted, grinning.

"And I'll move in with you!"

He picked her up, spinning her around. Everything would be fine. They had each other, so everything would be just fine.


End file.
